Today, as the vision of a shared economy becomes reality, processes that enable customers to “pay-per-use” resources are increasingly common across platforms ranging from shared vehicles to shared kitchen resources. For example, in some vehicle-sharing platforms, a credit card of a driver may be charged based on a distance traveled in a shared vehicle or a time of operation. Further, when utilizing shared kitchen resources, a user's credit card may be charged on a temporal basis for any shared equipment or resources consumed during a particular usage session.